I'd Come For You
by EnigmaticPredator
Summary: Mason Lockwood is dead. The werewolves of Mystic Falls are angry; angry enough to kidnap Elena to get back at Damon Salvatore for what he's done. With both Elena and Damon captured, what will happen? Will they share a romance or end up killing each other?
1. Prologue

_Buzzz...buzzzz...buzzz..._

Desperately, the doppelganger's hands dug through the pockets of her discarded jeans. A smile graced her soft lips when her slender fingers wrapped around her cellphone as it continued to buzz and vibrate against the palm of her hand. Pulling it free, she brought it up to her ear. "Hello?" She sounded winded, breathless from the exertion of having to scour through the overflowing hamper to answer her misplaced phone in time.

**"Elena? Are you okay?"** It was difficult not to shake her head at the sound of Stefan's voice. It was evident in his tone that he was concerned for her though she'd given him no reason to believe otherwise. He cared, but his protective nature had Elena feeling as though she were being smothered, restrained.

"I'm _fine_, Stefan." She said with a roll of her eyes as she kicked at her discarded clothing, a half-hearted attempt to gather them into a small pile. At his exhale, Elena's smile faltered. She didn't need to lay her eyes on him to know that he was tense. She could hardly blame them. They were all beyond tense. So much had happened and they only had more problems to look forward to.

**"Are you sure you're okay?" **It took more effort than Elena would have cared to admit to suppress her groan.

"Yes, everything is _fine_." She stressed the word, hoping that he'd finally get the hint. She didn't want to lose her patience with him. None of this was his fault but she couldn't help but want a bit of normalcy. All she needed to do was get Stefan to relax, if only for a little while. Today she would get her chance to convince him of just that. "Everything would be better if you were here though. Please, tell me you're almost here."

**"We had plans."** Okay, she didn't like the sound of that. **"I completely forgot."** Elena felt herself deflate at his words. If he forgot that could only mean... **"I'm on my way to Caroline's. With everything going on with Tyler I... Nevermind. I'll - I can be there in ten minutes."** There was no helping the sting of jealousy that coursed through her at the sound of Caroline's name. Guilt soon followed.

"No. Go to Caroline's." She hoped that her voice didn't betray the emotions she felt swirling within her. She wanted him here with her, she wanted to pretend that there wasn't a pack of wolves causing problems. That there was no ancient vampire who wanted her dead. But it was selfish, wrong.

**"Are you sure?"**

"Yeah." _No_, she really wasn't, though she could hardly tell him that.

**"I'll call you after and we can go out, how does that sound?"** Elena smiled in spite of herself.

"Or we could stay in." She offered, feeling her mood begin to lift at the mere prospect of spending some time alone with Stefan.

**"Even better."** She laughed before she could stop herself at Stefan's response. It was difficult to misconstrue his tone of voice. Seems as though she wouldn't be the only one looking forward to their night alone.

"I'll talk to you later, Stefan." After a quick exchange of 'I love yous', Elena hung up and slipped her phone into her back pocket.

When Elena's brown hues fixed themselves upon the pile of clothing that lay at her feet she groaned and dropped herself to her knees. With a pout she scooped up what she could and stuffed it back into her hamper. She repeated the process until she had everything packed in as tightly as she could then rose to her feet. Laundry was the last thing she wanted to do on this day, but now it appeared as though she would have no choice. With everyone preoccupied her options were limited.

A knock came just as Elena reached for the hamper and she welcomed the distraction. Visibly, she perked up and quickly made her way out of the room and down the stairs. She didn't give it a moments pause before she swung the door open to reveal... no one. Her brows furrowed with confusion as she stepped forward. She lingered just over the threshold, her eyes sweeping over her surroundings. The sun was out, birds were chirping yet something about this felt... odd. She felt a sickening feeling of dread wash over her when her eyes came to fall upon a small envelope at the top of the porch steps. Her instincts were screaming for her to run back inside, to call for help. Still, she pushed past it and stepped out onto the porch. She hesitated only a moment longer before finally walking over and picking up the envelope. Her name was scrawled on the front, the handwriting unfamiliar. With trembling hands Elena pulled out the small, crumpled piece of paper from within.

The words she read made her blood run cold.

_**Don't turn around.**_

Despite her better judgement...she did.


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing the doppelganger became aware of was the excruciating pain at her temple as it throbbed. Next was the unfamiliar musty scent that surrounded her. With a grimace she attempted to pry her eyes open but the darkness beyond her consciousness continued to call for her, continued to pull her under. It took her a few more tries before she could finally open her eyes though they remained heavy. The temptation to surrender was strong as the pain seemed to multiply with her efforts. She was vaguely away of the wet sensation that streaked down her cheek, the blood still trickling from the wound at her head. Her attempt to lift her hand and wipe it way was thwarted as she slowly came to realize that her hands were bound behind her.

**"Look who's up."** The deep, unfamiliar voice sent a chill down her spine as she lifted her eyes to find a man leaning against the door jamb. A smile graced his features though it didn't reach his eyes. No, his eyes were dead, cold and they sent her heart racing.

**"Just make the call, Brady."** This voice she knew. Jules stepped over the threshold, sparing the doppelganger only a quick glance before turning her back to face Brady. She extended her hand and what she held drew a gasp from Elena. Her phone. They had her phone.

Brady's eyes didn't leave Elena as he reached for the phone, though his smile turned sinister. It was then that she tore her eyes from him and looked around herself. The walls were made of metal, rusted and filthy. The ground was nothing but dirt, no floor what-so-ever. She sat in old chair that groaned as she shifted to pull at her restraints.

**"Don't worry, Elena. You won't be alone for long."** Brady's words had Elena's attention snapping away from the small bed in the corner and back to him. She watched as he brought the phone to his ear and leasurily sauntered into the room. Her lips parted but when his lifted his hand to silence her she obeyed. These were wolves she was dealing with and she knew she had to be careful if she was to get out of this alive. When someone finally answered Brady chuckled causing Elena to frown. **"Hello to you, too, Damon."** Every muscle within her body grew tense at that one name. Damon. Brady wanted Damon.

**"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to the man who has your precious little human? I could kill her at any moment. Now -"** When Brady was cut off, the doppelganger expected a burst of anger at whatever Damon had said. Instead he seemed rather... amused. This was not good. Not good at all. **"Don't worry. She's alive and well. Aren't you, sweetheart?"** By then he'd come to stand in front of her. He brought his hand towards her, brushing a lock of her hair off her brow. She cringed away from his touch. **"Here, why doesn't she tell you herself?"**

The look of warning that Brady sent her way should have had Elena choosing to step cautiously. But she could not lure Damon into a trap anymore than she could hand over Jeremy to a bloodthirsty vampire. When the phone was brought down to her ear she didn't waste any time in heeding her warning, "Don't do it, Damon! Don't trust him! He's -" Brady's hand shot out faster than her eyes could see and he struck her, catching the wound at her temple with enough force to knock her off balance and send her to the ground. Her vision swam as she struggled to keep conscious as her head throbbed. Though she was aware of the sound of Brady's voice she could hardly make out the words being spoken. As much as she wanted to fight it she welcomed the darkness that consumed her, that took her away from the place where she was being held captive if only for a moment.


	3. Chapter 2

_Thumpthump. Thumpthump. Thumpthump._ Wild, rhythmic was the sound of Andie Starr's heart - tempting, teasing - beckoning the predator that lay beneath the surface. The prey's fear was palpable, the scent of it permeating the air, further luring the monster closer; closer to the very place it most desired to be: _free._

**"D-Damon...? S-S-Stefan? Is that you?"**

Shadows enveloped the hunter's form in its entirety as he stalked forward, moving slowly - footsteps inaudible to human ears - until he caught a glimpse of the news reporter's mousy brown locks as she passed through the threshold into his bedroom. Thrill overwhelmed him, followed by an indescribable feeling of sheer delight as she trapped herself within his chambers. For there he would corner her, have her at his mercy.

It was that very thought that that set the vampire loose, a menacing smirk curling upon his lips. The veins beneath his eyes darkened - protruded - while the whites faded into a frightening red, crystal blue irises now the color of obsidian. Gums exploding with an exquisite burst of pain, the beast's fangs descended, his throat burning with an almost unquenchable thirst unlike any he'd ever felt before.

Although the blood bags kept him alive, strong, they would never compare to a terrified human. They did not struggle as fangs tore through their flesh, they did not scream. They lacked... experience. They lacked taste, the adrenaline that seemed to make the blood sweeter, richer. How much longer could he do this; how much longer could he deny the part of himself that craved the kill?

Moving at a preternatural speed - practically invisible to the human eye - he went after her with determination; determined to drink until he could drink no more, to satiate himself once and for all. The door slammed shut behind his rapid movement, pulling a startled scream from his victim's lips as she jumped and turned to examine her opposer, whoever or _whatever_ it may have been.

Andie's heartbeat quickened, doubling in speed, until it seemed like the fragile muscle was about to beat out of her chest from the intense force. Oh, how he longed to take her vein, sink into her soft flesh until his elongated canines penetrated her jugular. For nothing was more pleasurable than the feeling that washed over him as he drained a helpless, petrified woman dry; listening as the pounding in her chest grew fainter and fainter with each pull of the metallic tasting liquid into his mouth.

That was _it. _Damon Salvatore could restrain himself no longer. With his primal instincts taking hold, he lunged at his prey, his hands capturing her hips from behind. Grasping them with a bruising force, the vampire used the leverage to yank her back against his torso. In that moment his soulless eyes scanned the length of her exposed neck, he sealed her fate. An animalistic growl emitted from deep within his throat and his head lowered to the crook of her neck, incisors tearing through the surface.

The moment the first droplet of blood hit his tongue, the internal battle between man and monster began. He was almost positive that the man inside of him - how little that part may have been after a century of cynicism - was sure to keep the vampire in control; keep a good grip on the reality of the situation that he could _not _kill her. That was until her high pitched shriek echoed throughout the Salvatore boarding house. He had forgotten that he hadn't needed to compel her not to scream, as no one was there to prevent him from ripping into her. No Stefan. No Elena. Not a single person could save her now were he to lose control.

The shrill was a pleasant melody to his ears, encouraging him to sink his fangs in deeper, pull harder in desperation to taste more of her sweet nectar. Andie lost her ability to keep her balance when her knees buckled. A single thought crossed Salvatore's mind as he found their bodies crashing onto the nearby bed, he had drunk entirely too much. He'd taken too much from her vein and he could no longer stop himself. He was going to _kill _her.

_I'd come for you. No one but you. Yes, I'd come for you but only if you told me to..._

What...? What was that alluring tune? What was that subtle vibration in his pocket...?

_I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you. _

It was his cell phone going off and, like a splash to the face with ice cold water, he was jarred out of the heavy fog brought on by his blood lust. The familiar tune belonged to none other than Elena.

As the vampiric guise began to recede, Damon retracted his sharp incisors from Andie's succulent flesh. With careful movements, he shifted her warm body to lay her upon the silken white sheets. Her whimpers as he'd settled her were subtle, weak. He'd drank _too_ much. He'd have no choice. She'd have to feed from him, take advantage of the healing power in his veins.

Guiding his hand to his pocket, wrapping his fingers loosely around the black electronic device that continued to vibrate, he brought his free wrist to his mouth, sinking his fangs into his own flesh until he could feel the blood seeping out from the puncture wounds. Bringing the phone to his ear, he brought his wounded, rapidly healing wrist to Andie's lips, silently urging her to drink, which she obligingly did.

"Hello _Gilbert_, what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into _now_ that you have to call me f -"

**"Hello to you too, Damon."**

Every muscle within Damon tensed, body frozen in place the instant he heard the masculine voice that greeted him; a voice that did not belong to Elena. He knew that voice and knew it well. It was that of Jules' little werewolf boyfriend, Brady.

"Where's Elena? If you touch one hair on her head, Brady - I'll rip your fucking heart out like I did to your little_ buddy _Mason and this time, I won't settle for quick and painless."

**"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to the man who has your precious little human? I could kill her at any moment. Now -"**

"Now you're going to tell me where the hell she is, werewolf. I don't trust your kind. How do I even know if she's safe?"

The werewolves in Mystic Falls were starting to become a nuisance. If it was a war they wanted, a war they would get. Not only had they threatened Elena - possibly harmed her - they had called him out in the form of a challenge. If there was one thing that Damon Salvatore didn't back down to it was a challenge. He was about to make fighting in the confederacy in the civil war look like a tea party.

**"Don't worry. She's alive and well. Aren't you, sweetheart? Here, why doesn't she tell you herself?"**

_**"Don't do it, Damon! Don't trust him! He's -"**_

That's when he heard it; her voice, followed by what he had assumed was the sound of someone getting struck, hard. For Brady's sake, it had better have not been Elena.


	4. Chapter 3

_"...turn left onto the dirt road. Keep going until you find us... And, remember, come alone or..."_

Damon's crystal blue hues scanned the surrounding area as he approached the mystery location from behind. The thick forest gave him the cover he needed to catch the wolves off guard, his car long since abandoned. The directions Brady had given him had sent him to the middle of nowhere; nothing but a vast amount of trees for miles. Trees and what seemed to be a decent-sized cabin smack dab in the middle of it all. _How convenient. _

He hadn't come with a plan, with a way to free Elena from captivity. There was so much that was unknown - where she was being kept, if she were still alive, how many of them were guarding her. All he knew was that he would snap the neck and rip the hearts out of anyone who dared to stand in his way.

Only one thing was sure. The pack's numbers would have highly disintegrated by the time he was done.

Tapping into his enhanced senses, Salvatore used his inhuman hearing ability to listen to the sounds of his surroundings, ignoring the sounds of the night from the crickets chirping, the owls cooing. He was listening for something else, the sound of - _that's it. _Voices. Damon could hear voices from the distance. Sticking to the shadows in the comfort of the trees, the vampire followed the racket until he spotted two men, one tall, one short, guarding the door leading into the cabin, a 9mm beretta each visible in the holster on their hips.

_Two? Only two? _Damon had to admit, he was unbelievably offended. Did the wolves really think that two of their armed men could keep him out - keep him from getting to Elena? _Please. _When it came to her, the Great Wall couldn't keep him out of China.

He'd watched them momentarily in silence, listening to the silence of their laughter, the similarities and the differences in the tones of their voices. For a moment, he'd wondered how old they were. For a moment, he wondered if they'd had families that would miss them if they'd disappeared. For a moment, he contemplated not killing them.

_But only for a moment. _

Glorious, being a vampire sometimes was. For vampires had the ability to turn their humanity off and on at will unlike homo sapiens. In situations like these, the off switch was a blessing.

_Off it was._

For the second time that night, his face transformed into something that nightmares were made of. The tips of his fangs glistened in the moonlight, the veins under his eyes distorting his once ruggedly handsome features. Making his way out of the all-too-familiar darkness, Damon stood lifelessly on the edge of the trees. The moonlight beamed down upon his form from above, giving him depth while reflecting off of the leather of his jacket. He knew when he watched the little guy go for his gun, he'd been spotted. _Perfect. _

_**"H - hey, Rich. What's that over there?" **_

The taller guy, confused by his smaller friend's sudden outburst, began to turn his head, placing his hand on the butt of his gun, _**"What's wha - " **_

That's when he struck.

With the help of his preternatural speed, the vampire came upon the taller guy in under a second, the palm of his hand pressing against his forehead, the other a tight grip on the man's throat. The gruesome _SNAP_ of a neck breaking echoed through off the trees, through the forest, filling the air with the sound of nothing other than _death, _a subtle hint of what was to come.

Damon was surprised, expecting the younger one to scream in horror, although he hadn't. Instead the boy, barely twenty years of age Salvatore guessed, stared his opposer down, his brown eyes petrified, his lower lip quivering in fear as if he'd wanted to say something but the words were too scared to force their way past his lips.

"Boo."

He'd assumed that's when the kid's survival instincts kicked into gear, watching as the boy aimed the beretta in his direction, one shot, two, three ringing out. Adding insult to injury, Damon swiftly grabbed the lifeless corpse that lay as his feet, jerking it into an upward position. He used the dead body as a shield for all three bullets before he carelessly tossed the hefty figure at his remaining opponent. He'd watched as the weight of the cadaver took the boy to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand, the weapon rolling against the earth.

The predator wasted no time pouncing upon his remaining victim, hands gripping the collar of the boy's shirt, his elongated canines finding his neck and slicing into his jugular. Having to force himself to resist the urge to feed, Damon waited until he could no longer hear the beating of the boy's heart to yank himself off and up to his feet. He couldn't waste anymore time. He _had_ to find Elena.

And with that, the first blood of the evening had been spilled. However, the night was young. So very young.


End file.
